Cinderella Story
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Late Valentines two-shot! Kinda based off the movie Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this probably will be late for valentines day, but oh well!  
Don't own SE

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV  
I was a loner, a bookworm, a flat chested one at that. No one would ever love me and I would never love anyone.

Heck I didn't even have a partner! All I have is my books and dance shoes.

"Maka Albarn please report to the death room." A lady over the intercom says.

I rush out of class and through the labyrinth of DWMA to get to the room where Lord Death himself stays.

"You wanted to see me sir?" (1)

"YO YO YO Maka! Yes I wanted to see you, you would do anything for me right?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Well our valentines day assembly has too long of a time slot and we don't have enough to fill it, so I want you to perform a dance for us." He says this and my jaw drops.

"Um yes sir, but nobody..." I start.

"You may wear a mask and we won't give your name away!" He says.

"Okay sir." I say.

"Have a nice day Maka, PEACE OUT." He says before I exit the room.

That night at the dance studio I work and dance at the populars came in for their hip hop class.

I cleaned at that time so they always teased me, instead of my normal clothes this time I was in my dance clothes consisting of lyrical shoes, convertible tights, and a lace turtle neck leotard with a boy short cut bottom.

"Hey where is nerd girl." Liz says and Kid snickers.

"Right here." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Patty says, she has an extreme keen sense of hearing.

"Um." I duck my head away so they can see my face.

"TELL ME." Patty says in her batshit mode.

"Right here, I said right here." I say.

"Ah so you are nerd girl, didn't know you could dance." Liz says.

"I don't hang around here for nothing." I say heading into a studio to clean the mirrors.

After I was done I put all my cleaning supplies and head into studio c, the largest studio.

I rented it so I could figure out what I wanted to do for the assembly, I chose the song Too Close by Alex Clare.

I froze when I felt the presence of the populars come out of class, I pretended that I stretching, quickly going into and over split.

"Well I want to see if you can dance!?" Liz says opening the door.

"Uh...uh..." I stutter.

"Dance!" She barks and I get up.

I turn on a different song, Don't You Remember by Adele.

I had done this dance at my latest competition.

They watch in awe at my not so nerdy ability.

"Hmph." Liz says when I end and storms out of the studio.

I was finally alone, I had the keys to the studio so I had full access to stay as long as I want.

I only intended to stay for 2 more hours but I fell asleep while I was at the dance studio chat room with a guy named DWS, I was PointePrincess and we had never even met. We only knew that we go to the same school.

"I play piano as well." He says.

"Really, that is so cool." I reply.

"Someday I will play for you, I have never played for anyone in years but with you I feel like you will never judge me." He types and I smile.

"I never judge anyone, well maybe a few people." I reply.

"Who?"

"The populars, Soul, Kid, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. They are so mean!" After that he didn't reply and I fell asleep waiting. I wake at 7.

"Shit!" I say running to the girls dressing room, my normal clothes were taken and all I had was my baggy sweats with VDC on the butt that stood for Vivid Dance Compaction.

I had to throw my VDC company shorts under my sweatpants threw on my Dance with Love, Dance with Life, Dance with Conviction sleeveless shirt on. Oh well it is all I have.

After throwing on my addidas sandals and throwing my hair in a messy bun.

"Well happy Valentines day to me." I mutter before running to school.

Once I arrived I got the weirdest looks, so scoffed "New girl." and some just looked at me weird. Was making a mad dash to my locker when I bumped in to the populars.

"Ah Maka Albarn, hmm something about you looks different?" Liz says and I remember I didn't have tape to tape down my boobs. I was a C and taped them down to avoid attention.

"Yeah looks like she has tits!" BlackStar says.

I make a mad dash for my locker and get my stuff quickly heading to class.

I sit next to a shy girl named Crona who had come more out of her shell since we have been friends.

"Oh my lord death Maka, you look different, good, wow!" Crona says.

She has short purple hair a black dress shirt with white buttons and white lace collar and cuffs. She also wears dark wash jeans and black flats.

"Thanks, I fell asleep at dance and this was all I had to wear." I confess and she giggles a bit.

We make idle small talk about how she was having trouble with her homework so I helped her until...

"Maka Albarn to the Death Room." I make my way out of class and when I get to the Death Room I see Blair a magic cat that lives with me holding a costume and make-up kit.

"YO YO YO Maka, Blair will get you ready in the staff bathroom near the gym, k?" He says.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Will you stop with the sir and call me dude?" He asks.

"Um." I start.

"Don't worry I was joking!" He says in his silly tone.

"Okay, um lets go Blair!" I say hoping to get out of there.

"Yeah." She says and we head towards the staff bathroom.

In there it was pretty nice, they had larger stalls and I slipped into my costume which was, a one sleeve black lace leotard with a demi tutu in the back. I also had tights and foot undeez.

Blair had put my hair in a milkmaid braid and put my black lace mask with a black rose in the corner over it.

After we finished I put on a robe and and Blair lead me to the gym.

"Okay today we are very lucky because we have a fellow student performing a dance to the song Too Close!" Lord Death says and people don't really know how to react so they slowly clap.

I walk to the side of the gym and when the music starts I remove the robe and head to center floor.

People clap and cheer as I perform and it feels good. They don't know who I am and on that floor I can be anyone I want to be, at one point I make eye contact with Soul, he is near the top of the bleachers surrounded by populars. At that moment I want to rip the mask off and let them know who I really am, but I know I can't.

I finish and exit the auditorium before peeling the costume off and leaving school since Lord Death allowed me to for doing him that little favor.

When I was walking the streets of Death City I received a call from my photographer.

"Hello Maka, I need to move your photo shoot slot down to today at about 3:00, I have to bring my son somewhere right after so he will be with me. Is that okay?" Mike my photographer for dance portfolio pics says.

"Sure!" I chirp.

"Okay we have 4 locations and 5 costumes and can you get your make-up and hair done. You will just need a high ponytail crimped and then after that a messy bun for our last location." He says.

"Will do, see you later!" I say and he hangs up.

I go home to get ready and think about if I will ever let anyone know about... the real me.

AT THE PHOTOSHOOT

Location one is at a train track and I have a lime green sports bra with a jean vest over it, then I have black leather pants and lime green high tops. For a final touch I have finger less lace gloves.

I get out of my portable dressing room and I see none other than Soul next to Mike, his eyes go wide.

"Ah Maka, this is Soul my son." He says.

"Yeah I know him, he goes to my school." I say.

"Well then you must already be friends!" He assumes.

"Um not exactly." We both mutter under our breaths.

"Okay for the first shot I want you in the splits across the tracks. (2)"

I get in position and he take the photo, we take about 30 more photos in the location and then I got in my car and we got to the next location.

LAST LOCATION

We made it to the last location, a junk yard looking area with a light blue old truck in the middle.

I have a tattered tutu on with a matching warm-up sweater and pointe shoes on.

I go on en pointe and kneel in the truck, Mike takes the shot and then we go on.

"Okay I will have these processed by next week, come on Soul!" Mike says.

"Okay thank you." I say and head home, I took off dance today because of the photo-shoot.

My phone dinged and I looked to see it was DWS.

"Hey, I want to meet you. Please meet me under the disco ball at 9:00 tomorrow at the masquerade." He says.

I don't reply.

"Too soon?" He asks.

"No, I will be there c u then." I say. The masquerade was a formal dance that DWMA held every year.

"Blair!" I call.

"Maka?" She says appearing in front of me.

"I need a dress for the formal tomorrow!" I say.

"Okay, YAY TIME TO PLAY MAKA DRESS-UP! LETS GO!" She says dragging me out of the house.

"What did I get myself into." I mutter.

At the store I warn Blair and she better not try and pull anything slutty.

After about 3 stores Blair picks out a red and black strapless dress that is a mermaid style dress with red and black tulle that poofs out at my knee.

I try it on and it is lovely, it fits perfectly and just something about it is...just perfect.

"Wow." I breath.

"Yeah, now lets get you home so that I can do up your hair!" She chirps.

We pay for the dress and it took me dragging Blair out of the store so she would stop flirting with the front desk guy.

"Blair I am not going shopping with you if you are going to flirt with every guy you see!" I say once we get on the road.

"Fine, but only since I love to dress you up!" She says.

We make it home in a comfortable silence and when we get home I plop on the couch until I get a call at 6:00.

"Hello, Maka?" Irene my hip-hop teacher says into the phone.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I am not feeling good and I need you to take over the hip-hop class, okay?" She says.

"Will do be there in 10." I say and hang up.

I change into black harem pants a silver sport bra and black lace shirt, I also put my hair in a messy bun and put my addidas sandals on.

After throwing my superas (3) in my dance bag I headed out the door.

I arrived at the studio and quickly spoke to Irene letting her know that she could leave and headed for studio 4 for the class.

I walked in and then it hit me, this was Soul's dance class.

"Okay lets do attendance, Kim, Jackie, Hiro, Liz, Patty, Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Soul, and Harvard." I say while I slip on my shoes.

"Okay so Harvard is missing, now lets stretch." I say.

We started with a straddle going left, right, and middle for 8 counts each, then we did splits and balancing.

"Okay lets do oversplits grab those blocks in the corner." I say.

"We never do oversplits." Liz says.

"And I don't care now go get the blocks and do the oversplits." I snap and she quickly grabs a block from the corner.

They all do the splits and I come over lifting their leg onto the block, the block was small and about only 4 inches high.

"Okay now since I don't know what you are doing in here I am just going to see how you technique is and then work on a dance." I say.

"Awww!" They all groan and line up in the corner of the studio.

"No we are going to make 3 lines since there are 9 of you and we will start with demi pointe walks, so take off your shoes and grab foot undeez if you have them." I say and they all exit to go grab there shoes.

Once they come back they line up and I put on music for them to get a good beat.

"Liz rise higher your demi pointes are weak!"

"Patty SHOULDERS BACK."

"Kid move to the beat!"

"Kim make those walks tighter."

"Hiro regain your balance and try again!" I say.

"BlackStar SLOWER!"

"Jackie make those arms longer!"

"Tsubaki back straight, shoulders back!"

"Soul find the center of gravity." I give everyone their corrections and realize that they suck!

"Okay guys your technique is worse than I thought so this may seem more like a ballet one class today!" Once I say that they all groan and complain.

"HEY!" I yell and everyone jumps a little.

"100 releves go on full demi pointe don't half ass it!" I yell and they all quickly make their way to the bar.

After a gruesome boring hour of technique I decided to be nice and teach them a dance.

"Okay, I am going to be nice and teach you a dance to One More Night by Maroon 5 but expect a challenge you aren't 5 anymore!" I yell.

"Now lets pair up!" everyone chooses a partner,

Kim and Jackie

Tsubaki and BlackStar

Kid and Liz

Patty and Soul

"Okay guys, I need someone to demonstrate this with me!" I say and Soul steps forward.

I give a quick demonstration with Soul and then we move on to teach the dance.

It is short but by the end of the night this is what we came up with, watch?v=LTNO0nOwcrg

We go to video tape it when Soul says,

"I can't stand working with Patty she is always ahead of everyone!"

"Suck it up!" I snap.

"But can't I work with you!"

"Fine, Soul." I say and we pair up to do the video taping.

We tape every pair and then I dismiss them.

On my way out Liz was standing outside and she stuck out her foot tripping me.

I groan, get up and walk back home as fast as I can.

* * *

Okay this is going to be a two-shot and I have another late valentine day one shot in my brain so stick with me!

(1) That is a line from the play It's A Wonderful Life!

(2) Splits in leather pants?! yeah kinda unrealistic :p

(3) Superas are a kind of high top, they r super cool!

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles

Izzy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the conclusion of my late Valentines Day 2 shot!

Enjoy

Don't own SE

Izzy

* * *

DAY OF THE FORMAL

I was tired after getting home from school I pealed off my plaid skirts, tie, vest, and dress shirt and put on lazy clothes.

"Maka time to get ready!" Blair calls 2 hours later.

"But the formal isn't for 4 more hours?" I say.

"What I thought we had at least 5! lets go!" She says dragging me to the bathroom to get ready.

After an hour of messing with my hair she she settled on a style and got working to finish it.

It was an intricate looking twisty bridal style that gave my hair a lot of elegance, she topped it off with flower clip that matched my dress.

"Wow Blair you should work as a hair dresser!" I exclaim.

"Oh shinigami no, that would not work out well!" She replies and I get up.

"Oh no you don't we still have make-up and nail!" She says pushing me back down on to the uncomfortable chair where I sit.

"Hmm pum-pum-pumkin!" She exclaims and in a poof I have extremely long blue nails with diamonds on them.

"No."

"Pum-pum-pumpkin!" She says again and this time they are shorter and have a red and black lace looking design.

"More like it!" I say.

"Yay now make-up, and this I can do!" She says.

She did a midnight smokey eye and did a small bit of lip gloss and blush, after that I was done.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"6:00, and you have to be there by 8:30 so you can sit for an hour as long as you are careful!" Blair says.

AT THE DANCE  
I made it to the hotel where the dance is being held and the place is packed.

People are everywhere, dancing, making out, chatting, drinking, the place is a mad house.

I don't have any friends so I really didn't know what to do for the next half hour, I decided to just stay by the outskirts and watch people, admiring their attire.

When 9 came I walked slowly to the center, I was quite frightened I could only hope for the best at this point.

"Maybe this is just too good to be true." I mutter after a few minutes of waiting.

I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder and I turn around to see none other the Soul Eater Evans.

"PointePrincess?" He asks.

"Soul Eater Evans!? You are DWS! what does that even stand for?" I say in a rush.

"Yes its me, not who you expected huh?" He says shrugging.

"Yeah. Bet you didn't expected to see me, huh?" I reply.

"It would be great if I knew who you were, can't see your face with the mask on." (Did I mention she has a mask on?)

"Yeah, so where did the name DWS come from?" I ask again.

"Dance. With. Soul." He says and it processes through my brain.

"Ah!" I say.

We dance for a bit when a slow song comes on.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Absolutely." I reply smiling a bit.

We dance a bit and then he says,

"I never got you name?"

"Um...it is...I am..." My phone rings.

I grab it from my shoe and press answer.

"Yes?" I say.

"Hey I forgot that we have a big dance celeb is coming tomorrow and we need you to clean the studios!" Irene says and I groan.

"But.." I try to say.

"Great, thank you bye!" She says hanging up before I could deny.

"I have to go!" I say to Soul.

"Wait!" He says but it is too late I am already exiting the ballroom.

I arrive at the studio and it is empty, after changing into some comfy clothes I get the cleaning supplies from the closet and get to work, blasting music through the stereo.

"Why me." I groan.

When I finish it is 1 a.m and I am glad it is a weekend and I can sleep in before heading to a long day of dance.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

I walk into school and I first see a million posters on the wall saying, Are You my Cinderella? call Soul Eater Evans at (Insert number).

"OH my dear Shinigami." I say in marvel.

I picked one up and it says at the bottom,

"Ash blonde hair, 5'6", dancer at Vivid Dance Company."

I decided to keep quiet, he would be disappointed for the longest time him and his group teased me. I put the poster down and headed to class.

Even at dance posters were put everywhere and I wanted to die in a very small hole.

After getting the vacuuming done the "Gang" came in and I went to change.

I must have changed way too fast because they were still sitting in the lobby when I came out so I decided to sit and mess around on my phone.

My phone dinged indicating that I got a message from the chatroom and I saw that Soul had messaged me. He didn't even know we were in the same room.

"Hey. Please tell me who you are." It read and I sighed.

"I feel like you would be disappointed if I did." I reply and I hear Soul's phone ding once I hit send.

I went to lace my pointe shoe when my phone dinged again, little did I know that Liz went and snatched my phone.

I hear something drop by my feet and I look up to see Liz, her face is shocked, eyes wide.

"Your, your, Soul!" She says and with not a second to spare I run into the studio where I got to dance.

I lock the door from the inside and closing the blinds to the one sided mirrors, I slide down the wall, I was done for.

I worked on my pointe variations hoping that it would get my mind off of the scene that just occurred but I couldn't.

"Ugh!" I yell to the air and I just want to cry, for the longest time I kept it a secret and it took 5 seconds for them to find out.

I looked at the quote on the wall, "To watch us dance, is to hear our hearts speak- Hopi Indian Saying"

Now I know what I must do, I unlock the door and pull up the blinds, I turn off the lights so that I will be able to see people through the mirrors.

When I see them I turn on the song Dancin Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum(1) and I start to dance.

"I can still feel my head on your shoulder, and hoping that song would never be over." The lyrics play and last nights events go through my head.

Soul watches intently and Kid tries to pull him away but he doesn't budge.

When the song ends everyone left but Soul, I hesitantly turn the door handle to the studio and Soul just stares at me. I walk into the dressing room thinking he really is disappointed in who I really am!

I walk out and he is in the same position he was before I left into the dressing rooms but as I pass him to head out the door I feel a hand grab my arm, I spin around and I am met by a pair of lips.

I was shocked, it took me a minute to process who it was, I had never kissed anyone.

I soon melted into it wrapping my arms around Soul's neck.

* * *

The end!

(1) That is one of the group dances I am learning currently, so yeah!

Hope you enjoyed!

Let me know in the reviews how your Single People Awareness Day went!  
R&R

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
